


Sushi Kisses

by the_bees_tales9229



Series: Juicy Things [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Arkham Verse, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Erotica, F/M, FUCK, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason's pull out ability, Love, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Red Hood - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Summer, eroticism, jason todd was Arkham Knight, just have fun reading, loose plot, pull out game, romantic, summer-themed, sushi-themed, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bees_tales9229/pseuds/the_bees_tales9229
Summary: It's hot in Gotham and so is Jason. Tonight, at their Osamu Tower penthouse, he gives it good for his birthday girl.NSFW! Just an OC f**** DC's hottest black sheep. Batman: Arkhamverse, but focused on this smut-fic.





	Sushi Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just another smut-filled piece of fanfiction of Jason Todd with the same original female character. It's a 'sequel' to Comfort Zone, but not directly plot-wise.
> 
> It's just smut, with some sushi-themed tastiness...I have had Japanese foods lately.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s hot in Gotham City—a rare thing and something the Gothamites look forward to annually—yet, the steel and concrete design, and mute color palette of the posh Osamu penthouse is defiantly opposing to June’s sweltering humidity. The biting air-conditioning unit inside the whole lobby is evidence to that and, in some ways, Felixa Lowe is thankful to be relieved from the humidity sweeping New Jersey.

Well, _almost_ relieved from the humidity.

That big warm hand on her waist is light against the fabric of her outfit, but it is _hot_ and subtly possessive, with the way his fingertips caress her waistline. It’s these small things that make her feel comfortable and _safe_ out in public and it’s not only because it’s either Gotham or Blüdhaven. It’s just…so _affectionate_ of him, even though it’s something he dryly brushes off to not be associated with, but they know, deep down, he appreciates it.

The different smart linen suits and glimmering svelte figures mingling about the lobby, and their idle chats, reveal a grand party is about to take place in an underground ballroom. It may be her imagination, but Felixa feels some of their eyes upon them, making murmured judgments, before darting their gazes elsewhere to laugh at, hopefully, some polite joke. One glamorous, middle-aged woman—tall, draped expensively, with a glittering diamond around her neck—takes a peek at them; her lashes flicker along as her eyes went up and down their clothing, then darkly grins as she turns to her fellow guest, who bellows at what she had just said, then leads her further inside the elite circle.

It’s not her imagination. She feels her heart shrinking inside her very ribcage. _Keep walking, Felixa…_

She hears him grunt and she gazes up to see his icy blue eyes glaring discreetly at the group of guests. His hand on her waist becomes firm as he pulls her closer. The way his body leads them to the right hallway was subtle, but Felixa felt the aggravation tensing across his torso and his hand on her waist.

“Let me carry the take out.” She offers, keeping her voice lighthearted and hoping that he doesn’t know that her anxiety and shame had kicked in. He hands the box of sushi to her and takes it from his hand, their fingers brushing. His hand on her waist shoots to her bare shoulder and caresses it, pulling her tighter to him now that they’re in semi-privacy in that dim hallway leading to the residential floors.

She gazes up at him again with a simpering smile as his eyes twinkle, his warm lopsided grin in place. Placing her own arm around his hips, Felixa appreciates the way his clothes smell and feel warm against her skin: typical black light jacket over his red tank top and his long, lightweight-knitted arm gloves, and dark-wash jeans. Taking a whiff of him, he chuckles at her appreciation of him as he continues to lead them down the hallway.

Her eyes darted across the décor—dark glass walls, serpentine dragons of green, red, yellow and black, and stalactite-esque chandeliers that provided glittery lights across the cold and dim hallway. This is her second time venturing into one of their more _posh_ hideouts; knowing that they only use these penthouses, lofts and few other stately places for their metaturnal ‘work’, it’s not its only requirement. These places, after all, were paid for by their ‘late’ father and by Tim Drake, so it’s in their fundamental right to actually _live_ inside these places, than tools for their vigilantism.

He glances down at her again, watching her scrutinize the details of the hallway; he makes a noncommittal sound at the interior designer’s choice and Felixa snorts at his expression, in somewhat agreement at Osamu’s style and color choice.

Finally at the end of the similarly serpentine hallway, the gleaming silver door of the elevator is as imposing as an ancient doorway, especially since most of the dragons’ leering faces surround it; their freakish and fiery gazes would remain at _any_ elevator user.

Fishing inside his jacket pocket, he procures a keycard and puts it against the black smooth surface of a card scanner. Beeping positively, the wide and imposing elevators smoothly slide open to welcome them in.

Felixa enters first and, upon turning, finds that, not only is he fiddling with his phone, the same tall luxurious woman is standing at the other end of the hallway, looking at them. She huffs, inflamed at being gawked at and looked down upon, just because they don’t _look_ the part!

“Forget her.” He murmurs nonchalantly as finishes whatever he is doing with his phone. He has the card scanned again and presses the fifth floor button.

Shaking her head, Felixa glares down the hallway as the woman continues to peer at them even after the doors close. “What an _ass_ of a woman! Why can’t she— _oooh!_ ”

All her antagonism towards the middle-aged elitist vanished when his body goes to press against hers, pinning her against the cold metal walls and further inciting a different hot feeling inside her when he plants his lips to hers.

Her heart pounding, Felixa’s hands _fasten_ on the sides of his face, pulling him in to deepen their kiss. She moans and smiles as she can still taste the light gaminess of their Japanese dinner at Chinatown on his full lips.

Pulling away, she looks up at the rugged, handsome face of Jason Todd, his eyes dilating and his lips smirking.

“Happy Birthday.” He whispers before they return to kissing—

“Wait!” Felixa exclaims in a panic and her eyes dart upwards. Two orbs of security cameras gleamed at their spot on the ceiling, quietly recording their tryst. But Jason sneers at them.

“It’s fine.” He murmurs sweetly. She recalls the phone he was just fiddling a moment ago…

He hums at her expression, amused, the second she realizes what he’s done.

Blushing, she remarks, “You know, we could just do it _privately…”_

But the silent protest and hungry eyes staring longingly at her disagrees, and with a placid simpering grin, she relents to his _warmth—_

The elevator chimes and the doors open, revealing them to a lone, smartly-dressed man, eyes widening. “Oh!”

Straightening themselves immediately, Felixa pulls on Jason’s hand and hurries out of the elevator, away from that awkward situation. It’s a good thing how he quickly agrees with her and hurries in leading her to the right door. When they finally arrive at the lone door at the floor’s eastern side, the two of them look at each other and _laughed!_ They laughed at how silly those people were downstairs, at that snobby woman who couldn’t believe two lower-middle class-looking people can afford such a place, or that shocked, unbelieving look that guy gave them when the elevator doors opened!

“Red as a _fucking_ tomato!” Jason hollered as he inches towards her again, his wide smile making him appear youthful, as he is younger than what he looks, and those scars momentarily disappearing.

“I wonder if he’s pals with that ass-woman!” Felixa huffs with a click of her tongue. “He seems such a nice person. He should ditch her if they ever got around talking dirty about us!”

“Hmm…” He hums again and only takes note of how there isn’t a centimeter of space between her and the tall, burly figure in front of her.

Felixa’s eyes find another security camera just outside their penthouse’s door; following her gaze, Jason turns towards the ceiling then back at her, grinning from ear to ear.

“It’s fine.” He reassures her as he takes her in his arms again. The small intake of breath and shiver across her body was the effect of his fingers tracing across her hips. “They got nothing to see…”

Her brows furrow quizzically and, she swears, he’s amused at her expression. “The way your software-thing is this effective _and_ pervasive, is _scary_.”

He hums again, smirking as his eyes gaze down at her lips, but supplies no more answers as he simply stands there, patiently awaiting _her_ move this time. Normally, the two of them rarely displayed affection in public or even with friends and family. They disliked being observed and it takes away the allure of their intimate moment that’s meant to be shared between them. And here in this quiet hallway with a security camera he _hacked_ already, _this_ place is technically a public place, where someone from another room could go out and see them.

Yet, the way their eyes focused on each other’s faces, with his hypnotic icy blue eyes beholding her as if the world beyond their perimeter doesn’t exist; it feels like a good excuse to do something together and the people beyond their little bubble still won’t stop them.

Taking a breath, her hands _smooth_ across his tapered waist; then glides upward across his pectorals and towards the center of his broad chest; the cottony-soft texture of his tank top are _warm_ under her palms. His smile softens as he lets her hands rove upward to his collarbones and finally settling on his jawline.

Already caged in by his big body and up against the wall, Felixa licks her lips as her nostrils flare to take in more air and more of his smell. His lips slowly relaxing from his grin, his full lips unconsciously lean closer to hers…

“It’s too bad you didn’t anticipate that guy.” She murmurs slyly as she giggles at that awkward coincidence. “Were you planning to take me all across this hallway?”

The snickering laugh escaping his delicious lips is infectious. She snorts at his boyish answer. “Was plannin’ to wake the whole floor. Test the sound-proof level and all.”

Felixa slaps his chest as he hisses in laughter. “I think I’d rather just enjoy my boyfriend _privately._ ”

Recovering from his fit, the low rumble from his chest has her giggling further. “Then take me, _birthday girl.”_

She surges up and takes his lips to hers, tasting a bit of that slyness across his full lips. He pulls her into his arms, wanting to deepen the kiss further and press her against him. She moans as he smoothly envelops her upper lip and _sucks_ on the flesh.

“I actually wanted to… _ugh!”_ She doesn’t allow him to explain further as she reaches for that hot bulge between his thighs. He gasps and arcs his hips at her hands, enjoying how her palm cups him perfectly.

“Please.” She whispers as her other hand searches for the keycard inside his jacket. “Let’s go inside.”

Without another word, Jason snatches the card from his jacket pocket and scans it on the security scan beside the door. Beeping positively, he pushes it open and drags her to his embrace, her arms clutching tight around his hips. Felixa squeals in shock when he pushes the door close, along with pushing her against its smooth surface.

“I actually _wanted_ to drink with you,” he murmurs against her cheek after trailing his lips across her skin. “But I’ll stick to fucking _you_ first.”

The way he growls ‘you’ has her shivering and determined to wrap her legs around him already. When his lips stop on their long trail towards her neck, Jason’s hand spreads across her scalp and tilts her head to her left, exposing her neck and collarbones. Before he nips at her flesh, a small puff of laughter escapes her lips and says, “What a great birthday present you are…”

As if to emphasize that, one of Jason’s hands shoots to her groin area and lightly drags his thumb across her inner right thigh, then all the way to the _center_ , drawing circles to her sensitive area. She gasps as he continues encircling the center of her denim shorts while kneading the fleshiness of her thigh area. His lips on her neck nibble at her skin between his lips, drawing an intoxicating _ache_ and a surprised moan. Felixa’s arms wound from his hips towards his neck to pull him closer and as a way of supporting herself as she arcs her body for him. With a slight tremble, she lifts her right thigh and folds it against the door’s surface, letting Jason into her space further.

He presses his entirety in between her spread thighs, ensuring he is in total control of her needs. With a wet pop, his lips pull away from that area of soft, smooth skin on her neck. Jason admires how a spot of pink is forming amidst her pretty bronze-olive skin. With her eyes lidded, Felixa’s pupils languidly gaze up at him with her pink mouth open, moist and expectant, breathing deeply and haltingly; still holding her head, Jason leans his face to hers, bowing his form to meet his petite lover for another kiss. Jason stops his teasing against the warm center of her short denim and folds his left arm under the crook of her folded right thigh, further supporting her against the door.

Their smacking lips and muffled moans continue as their kiss deepens, becomes _frenzied_ ; his lashing tongue inside hers, her ravishing his fuller lower lip; the way they squirm and bang against the door, as his hips and thighs thrust and envelop against her, and the way her hips and torso rival his strength by arching and twisting against his solidness, even on her shoe’s left tiptoe! _Thank God and shoe designers for thick-soled sports trainers!_

He lets go of her head and lets her rumpled, light brown curls cascade down her shoulders again, opting to use his free hand to grasp _every inch_ of her body. Jason caresses the length of her delectable neck, then down to her collarbones; with a muffled gasp from her mouth, Jason’s fingers lightly trail down the _entirety_ of her left breast before he grabs her inside his hand. Another muffled sound from her mouth, Jason pulls away from kissing as he relishes in kneading her breast. Felixa _shudders_ against his touch and his lips. Pulling away from her lips softly, he peppers her with light kisses across her face while he relentlessly fondles the twin of one of her most cushioned and _biggest_ parts of her petite body, besides her thighs and buttocks.

 _“Fuck…”_ He whispers after pulling away from kissing her forehead, to admire the woman he’s celebrating her birthday with: gazing back at him with dilated amber eyes, framed with dark lashes and slick, pink pouting lips in a small smile, Felixa holds onto his neck and jacket, languorously grinding against his right leg, effortlessly keeping her in support; wearing pale-blue denim shorts that seductively fits above her thick thighs, it hides beneath her long red tank top. The thin fabric of her top isn’t quite good at hiding the milky-lilac color of her comfy bralette, modestly covering her proud, bountiful breasts that bounce gently along with each of her movements; except for her left breast, still within his grasp.

Puffing out a giggle at the way he admires her, Felixa simpers at his awestruck face and pulls her hands from his hips. She goes to her denim’s button and fly, holding her gaze up at him as he watches her undress her lower garments. She sweetly murmurs, “C’mon, take me…”

Jason smiles at her, showing teeth, eyes twinkling; when he pulls away from her to go down on his knees, Felixa lets out a breath as his warmth disappears, leaving her breasts’ nipples to harden underneath thin layers of clothes.

“Alright…” He lets go of her and helps her pull down on her shorts and underwear. She happily steps off her discarded clothes after he carefully peels it off her chunky kicks. Hooking her arms around her tank top, she pulls it over her head and off her arms; looking up, his eyes train on her lilac bralette, covering her large, tear-drop shaped breasts.

“Like something, Mr. Todd?” She puts one hand behind her and unclasps her bralette. As the material comes off, her proud pair seems to bounce happily after the garment is taken off. He licks his lips, inflaming her thoughts further into pressing her pair to his face…

_He’d like that._

“You know it…” He mutters in admiration as his light blue eyes flit up to her face, while his hands grab for her discarded upper garments. Standing nude and leaning against the door, she sees Jason examining her bralette and her bright violet underwear inside her shorts, before folding them on his lap; she laughs at this typical male fascination, which Jason tries to hide unconvincingly, blushing and grinning at his own silliness. Still kneeling in front of her, now facing her nudity, his smile becomes more of adoration as he gingerly places his fingers on her pubic hair. Felixa’s own fingers gently twine with his, a bit apologetic. Blushing, she says, “Sorry. You know I…I don’t always keep them tr—“

“It’s fine.” He reassures the umpteenth time as he caresses the curly textures of her hair, then adds with a smirk, “…besides, I don’t shave mine.”

She snorts. “It’s different with guys.”

He huffs back. “No, it’s _not_.”

Not wanting to have an argument and discussion about social and gender norms, Felixa sighs and lifts her right thigh again, exposing her pink flesh. “Will you just do me already?”

“Yes, birthday girl.” He half-mocks, half seductively murmurs as he leans close to kiss the inner skin on her lifted thigh. She smiles serenely, watching him work his way around her intimate area.

Taking a whiff of her as he languidly kisses his way towards the outer lips, Jason moans at the familiar tart-saccharine of her scent and flavor. Remaining on the skin outside, Jason observes her sudden intake of her breath and the way her body shivers; kissing and licking outside her groin and into her thighs, Felixa relaxes and breathes normally. With this false sense of quiet, he jumps to lick a part of her labia and she bucks and shudders in the spot, clinging on to his shoulders as if she might fly off. Slowly, she calms down again, as Jason massages her hips and thighs, content, for now, in exploring her delicate groin area.

Felixa moans and grins at the slow pace, a good way for her to find respite from the deep, hot kisses from earlier. She breathes and licks her lips as she feels his tongue and lips noisily makes love at her dark pinkness, finding contentment at the pleasurable tingles he incites between her legs. With a wet pop, he pulls his lips away and grins, looking at her with a dark passionate gleam.

“Felixa…” The way he murmurs her name makes her anticipate what he would do next. Oblivious and too content to the sensations, Felixa merely purrs back and remains laidback against the door.

Taking this chance, he hefts her lifted thigh on his left shoulder; _then,_ surprising her, he hooks his other arm underneath her supporting leg, lifting her completely on his huge shoulders!

Eliciting a squeal, she scrambles her hands against the door behind her for balance while his hands grasp her underneath, his fingers digging at the globes of her buttocks! Still kneeling and trapping her against the door, Jason delves between her thighs.

A deep and long _groan_ escapes her lips as his mouth _devours_ her! Still scrambling to where she has to hold, her hands chose to grasp Jason’s hair, holding onto the one inciting _so much_ stimulation at her pink core!

A low growl from between her shuddering thighs has Felixa squealing and almost jumping in shock at the pad of his warm, wet tongue _swirling_ around her entrance while he suckles on her clitoral hood; after a few seconds of this, he pulls at the flesh before letting go, creating a slick sound and leaving behind a sensation that has Felixa whining in frustration. Glancing up, he sees her head hanging to the side and her curls of hair tousled even more, as she pleads for him continuously, her fingers across his hair egging him on. Planting his lips on each plump outer lip of her labia, he nibbles on them as well as giving each a good lick before proceeding again in flicking his tongue at the pink center of her, already coated with her slick arousal and continuously spilling out.

“Aaaaahhh!” Felixa thrashes and arcs against the door. The way her body seeks to keep him between her thighs has her gyrating her hips at him and fastening her legs tighter around his shoulders. Another series of inflamed, high-pitched whines come free from her mouth, and then a warbled praise to the _deep_ suction his mouth is suddenly doing, locking her heated entrance with his tongue, delving ravenously for her climax.

Jason pulls away to take a second of gulping air before returning to settle himself between her shaking legs. He keeps his relentless oral patterns on her, smacking his mouth at the pink folds or lapping his tongue at the button to coax her body’s writhing and gyrating, her shuddering breaths and fevered mumbling, leading to the imminent outcome—

She felt her molten arousal _burst_ , along with the first wave of her vaginal walls clenching, before the rapture seized her body!

“Oh _God! Oooohhh!!!”_ Her impassioned cries and clenching thighs and fingers on his hair were the only indication of the sudden overflow of slick warmth meeting his mouth. And like a thirsty man, Jason deepens himself between her pink folds to drink it all! With a long, deep groan from him, the slippery sounds of his lips and tongue eagerly guzzle on her flowing climax and on her heated sex.

“Oh my god! I’m—I’m squirting! _Ugh!_ ” The ripples of her climax leave her _shaking_ and drenching Jason’s face. She feels the rest of her creamy arousal dripping all across her groin, down to the deep junction of her buttocks and even to his hands still gripping her! “ _Oh…_ Oh, Jason…” Quite out of breath, she looks down at him while she palms the door behind her for purchase.

Still dangling from his shoulders, the copious sticky wetness from the junction of her thighs even makes a long dewy web between her pink sex and Jason’s face as he pulls away, grinning and dripping with her arousal. She praises him in her small, quite worn voice, simpering. “ _Fuck_ , Jason. That was amazing.”

He smirks up at her before licking his lips, humming at the lingering taste of her across his chin and mouth. “I’m not done yet.”

She agrees. “No, you’re not.”

Even on shaky legs, Felixa flexes her legs off his shoulders, but Jason eases her off effortlessly from his shoulders, half-carrying her down with his arms still supporting her, until she is on a lotus-like position on top of his thighs. Slipping his hands underneath her, Jason goes to unlatch his pants’ button and pull down the fly; as he does so, Felixa peppers his face with feathery kisses all over his face, earning her several moans and sighs from his wet lips.

She goes to kiss the shell of his right ear, then whispers, “Hey, I know you’re very careful about us doing it—“

“We’ve talked about this.” Jason pulls her from him to face her, his voice stern. “IUD or not, I haven’t checked my sperm count in… _years._ I know that vasectomies are very effective, but it’s not gonna be in the long run—“

“We both have a form of contraception.” She tells him in an equally stern and familiarly professional voice. “It’s both ninety-nine percent effective—“

 _“Ninety-nine percent.”_ He cuts her off, both persuading and desperate. “Please. It’s non-negotiable.”

She crosses her arms underneath her plentiful breasts; she has a serious look on her, her eyes going up and down his body, her, small naturally-pouting lips tight as a line. He blushes; he already knows what she wants. Slowly uncrossing her arms, she goes to pull off his jacket from him. “Raw first. Then, condom on. Deal?”

The way her hands rove across his thick chest and pebbled abdomen after she discarded his jacket, as it joins her clothes on the side; her dark, amber eyes so serious and hypnotic, her breasts pressing against his torso; _all_ of it has him nodding. Ever since their first time, he can never shake away the memory of her soft warmth against his rigidness, his body plowing continuously as she cries out for more of him; they were naked, _unprotected;_ completely out-of-character of him to dive in so recklessly…

_Oh boy…_

He _loves_ her and his instinct to condemn failure on his responsibility is a _thousandfold_ ; he doesn’t want to make the same mistake. It had been a good thing she was already in contraceptives, but still…

_Do NOT go there, Jason. Pull out and get the condom on…_

Jason raises his arms for her to pull off his tank top, exposing his upper body to her. He sighs when she goes to kiss his shoulder blades, rolling her tongue across raised roots of scars on his flesh. Her hands rove towards his back, kneading his flesh to elicit pleasure and also untie stressful knots that had accumulated there because of his strenuous work.

There is no rest for the kind of work he and his metaturnal family does on the daily basis; knowing this was one of the rare nights the two of them spend together with a long period of hours before his ‘routine’ again, Jason was going to milk it. If she wants raw first, then she’ll have it like she had their sushi earlier.

Finally pulling down the fly, Jason works to pull his erection from underneath his briefs and pumping it vigorously. Still massaging his shoulders and kissing his neck and jawline, Felixa wiggles herself on his lap to position herself better, spreading her thighs wider and leaning her core to his hardening penis. Directing his plump head to her, his grip on himself and on her hips is _tight_ as he enters her.

A gasp comes out of her mouth as he groans through his sealed lips. Jason concentrates in centering himself as he feels her once again.

_Too fucking lovely, I’m not gonna last…_

_“Urgh…”_ A guttural grunt escapes his mouth as he quickly embraces her, hooking his arms underneath her legs and pulling her, pressing her _so close_ , there’s no escape for either one.

“Oh, Jason…” She murmurs his name as another violent shudder seizes her body. Another grunt from him, almost painful in its tone, yet he buries himself to her very hilt; she encourages by clasping her legs around his back, her feet grazing his prominent and toned trapezius muscles. Her arms embrace over her thighs and his large biceps, while his remain locked hooking under her knees and grasping her buttocks, in control of the pace.

With her back leaning at the poor, solid door and her legs folded and spread to have him, Jason pulls out _slowly_ from her. Another body-racking shiver takes over her body, but it’s short; he thrusts again, building his pace, doing his best to remain mentally-focused on not jizzing inside her unprotected, no matter the cost…

…no matter how beautifully-enrapturing her curvaceous, plentiful and soft body is, right here in his lap, riding him like a gentle merry-go-round, sliding up and down languidly; her large breasts squeezed in between, bouncing along their heated movements; her eyes fluttering close and open, always heavily-lidded, peering at the action between their pressed bodies, then looking away with her lips quivering and moaning incoherently.

Just looking at her _maddens_ him! His steady and safe pace suddenly buckles and Jason momentarily surges his manhood into her, but unable to pull back, his whole length deep in for her to clench and enjoy and bounce awkwardly on. A long sigh escapes his lips as he calms himself down before resuming.

 _“Fuck…”_ He whispers, his breath hot and softly whipping away curled tendrils of her hair around her face. She glances up at him, her eyes watery and skin flushed red-pink. Despite her vulnerable position, he can feel Felixa manages to buck her pelvis to meet him, wanting him to sheath himself deep over and over again.

Shutting his eyes so tight and biting his lip, Jason summons all his strength to stop—

_Stop, oh God, stop…_

A fevered moan escapes her lips and the warm clenching of vaginal muscles becomes an imminent sign. Her climax is close!

“Okay, enough!” Jason abruptly stops his thrusting and pulls out with a wet plop. A frustrated moan from her doesn’t rattle him, but his impatience is mutual. He jams inside his pulled-down pants’ pocket and procures the red condom. She unwraps her arms from clutching on his biceps; Felixa offers her palm for him to open it for him. Jason raises a skeptical brow at her.

She cocks her head and smirks. “We’re not getting what we want if you don’t trust me.”

With a heavy sigh, he hands it to her and watches her fingers in pulling apart its plastic seams. Pulling the condom, she unfurls it as she goes for his erection, warm and quite delectable, resting against her belly. Felixa muses about giving him oral as her hand grasps his shaft and fits the red condom over. Pinching at its tip, she licks her lips at memories of having him come undone with her mouth and hands only. Uncircumcised, healthy and pink, it’s the second part of him that reveals a vulnerable, beautiful and quite masculine side of him, no matter how much he downplays it or feels insecure of. His first part is his _face_.

So dreamy, charming and mysterious, with the way his lips scowl and his icy blue eyes pierce; and how boyish and honest his lopsided smiles are, his twinkling eyes, that prominent strong nose taking in her scent, or crinkling along as he cringes at a bad pun…

“Stop daydreaming of deep throats,” he husks before kissing the tip of her nose. “Or you won’t get one tomorrow.”

She coyly smiles at him. “Tomorrow?”

He cocks his head at her, puzzled. “The only explanation why you’re this horny is you’re ovulating.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Felixa says before kissing him back at the tip of his nose. He shakes his head at her before giving her a quick peck on her lips and roughly adjusting their positions again. Squealing playfully at his sudden rough disposition, he grins devilishly at her as his fingers dig at her flesh, repositioning his erection to her pink femininity.

With more passion, Jason surges himself forward, growling at having her smoothly to her hilt. Clutching at him, Felixa bounces within his furious pace, cradled roughly inside his large arms and her legs dangling from his shoulders. Her mouth opens wide in a silent plea to keep going as he pummels inside her, his powerful hips snapping against her pelvis, their flesh smacking and moisture from her lubricating the heated pace. With his face planted on her soft tundra of curls, he takes deep lungfuls of her scent and presses her even further to him, even though they’re already both tangled in too deep in their erotic activity.

“Oh… _oh God, Jason!”_ With her eyes closed and with a pained cry, Felixa tightens her arms and legs around him as she _folds._ Pulling from her soft curls of hair, he looks down to watch.

Jason felt it; her feminine walls spasms and clenches tight around him, eliciting a surprised cry from him. He’s not quite there yet, but he’s happy to supply her another climax. Spreading his knees carefully and using his thigh muscles, he continues his fast and deep pace, grinding his pelvis against her even quicker.

A long, impassioned cry escapes Felixa’s lips but quickly snaps her mouth shut as her nails rake at his biceps, making muffled cries as her orgasm comes. With their lovemaking already quite noisy—what with their body banging against the door—her writhing and bouncing figure adds the irregular banging noises against the poor door! Finally relenting to the explosive sensations of her slick arousal and clenching muscles around his rigid manhood, Felixa opens her mouth, O-shaped, looking up at Jason with all her adoration and releasing a guttural outcry of love.

As the last of her climactic ride comes to an end, Jason’s begins. There was silence at first as Felixa comes down from the thunderous peak, observing his face with glassy-eyed fascination. Only when his mouth sputters a puff of noise, did Felixa’s lips curl to grin, biting her lower lip as she watches him. Blinking a few times as his body heat rises unbearably, Jason finally closes his eyes and leans his head against the door, eyes shut tight and wincing from the immense pleasure.

His pace becomes more frenzied, yet irregular, as his body quivers; he unloads his climax inside the condom, feeling her walls coaxing him gently. With a few more powerful thrusts, he grinds himself against hers, their groins pressed so firmly they could meld as one. Gyrating her hips and encouraging him more with sweet-nothings, Jason lets a high-pitched sigh as the last sliver of his orgasm finishes.

Breathing deeply but becoming normal, their glistening bodies stay coiled with one another, content at giving each other last kisses and compliments, before finally getting up.

Languorous and satisfied, Jason winces at his strained legs, having kneeled at the floor for a long while. His right leg creaks familiarly, yet Felixa goes down to knead at the tired muscles and encourages him to stretch and rotate his ankle to loosen them.

“You okay?” She asks, her amber eyes wide with concern. As an answer, Jason hefts her from the floor and carries her again, bridal-style. Squealing in delight, Felixa wraps her arms around his neck and showers him kisses, while his right hand coyly kneads the fleshy globes of her buttocks.

“Wait!” She whirls her head around, looking for something. “Where’s the sushi?”

With an amused cock of his lips, he turns around and shows her the spot where the forgotten box of Japanese cuisine is. Walking to the spot, Jason crouches as Felixa fetches the box from the floor. Looking a bit mortified, Felix’s face is apologetic. “I…I must’ve dropped it when… _oh_.”

“You know, there’s some science-backed research regarding what you eat and how you’ll taste like during sex.” Jason starts off casually, which earns him a quizzical Felixa, her brows furrowed.

“Oh…well, how did I taste?”

The smile that tenderly graces his full lips is amazing and sends a renewed frisson of heat across her body. He gives her a chaste kiss before answering. “Tastes like high-quality sake. With a dash of moonshine.”

She playfully slaps at his forehead, laughing. “Stop! I’ll drink _some_ of the alcohol you got here, but I have Asian flush, so…”

He leans his forehead to her and hums. “It’s true.”

“Well, your lips have always been so full,” she tells him with a simpering look. “It’s like that thick, red tuna from earlier. _Hmmm…tastes good._ ”

He chuckles at her and presses her even closer, kissing her ear, her jawline and neck. “Happy Birthday.” Still carrying her, they end up in the wide kitchen area, where he settles her to a bar stool of the long countertop table.

“Thank you.” She whispers back lovingly, their foreheads still pressed. “And I love you.”

“Love you, too, birthday girl.” He murmurs back before pulling away and exclaiming, “Also, I got you a birthday cake.”

Elated, Felixa forgets the box of sushi again (it’s on the countertop) as she drums her hands playfully against the gleaming surface of the table while Jason fetches for the cake from the fridge. With a flourish, Jason presents her a small, purple cake, topped with gratuitous frosting and the words ‘happy birthday’ across it. Grabbing a lighter from a cupboard, he lights the small candle in the center as they sing happy birthday. He lets his voice waver small as he lets her more professional, beautiful singing voice float across the wide and empty Osamu penthouse, and ends it with her gleefully clasping her hands on his jawline to kiss him again.

“Happy _First_ Birthday, Felixa.” He says jokingly as he looks at the single candle.

She nods along the joke with a beaming smile. “May I forever remember the day I grew backwards because of this silly way of numbering candles on birthday cakes! Hooray!”

She blows on the candle while clapping, but Jason swipes a finger across a pale frosting and places the sugary thing on the tip of her nose! With a loud squeal at the prank, she snaps her lips tight in surprise when Jason leans his lips to suckle the frosting from her nose. Giggling, Felixa pulls his face to hers and kisses him deeply.

He smells and _tastes_ like the deep earthiness of dark cocoa powder and sweet liquor, with his plump, full lips like the succulent red tuna she took at the sushi restaurant. She hums in satisfaction as he pulls back, his lips curled in a wide smile.

Here, in this cold, mutely-colored penthouse, Felixa’s world right now revolves around the sweltering summer blaze that is Jason Todd.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know Osamu Tower from Batman: Arkham Knight was a reference to a Batman character, Jiro Osamu? He's apparently a member of Batman, Inc. in the comics. I had to look up this building's name, and lo and behold, Rocksteady was referencing this guy! Huh! The more I know...
> 
> Next stop, maybe gay FFXV...
> 
> I have a tumblr:  
> http://bees-and-greg-9229.tumblr.com


End file.
